


Nailed Bat with the Violin Strings

by JustSimon



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, eventual sunburn trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after OMORI's Secret True Ending. What if Sunny got a chance to prevent that cursed accident? What if Mari still been alive? What if Sunny will find a courage to confess Aubrey in his feelings? Is it weird to put a Violin Strings on the Nailed Bat? Maybe, but not in this story, this is story about another life of Sunny.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Nailed Bat with the Violin Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I know that story a littlle bit weird or just weird, but i just wanted to make a story where Mari is live, so this is my interpretation, i am sure that Mari would be the one who pushed Sunny and Aubrey to each other, that's why i imagined this story.

A lot of time has passed, it was hard but Aubrey, Kel and Hero forgave Sunny and Basil, even without Mari, knowing the truth, for Sunny and his friends, life went on, peacefully and calm, despite that Sunny lived in another town he still could find a time or day to visit his best friends. Suddenly, Sunny woke up in a pure white place, but it wasn't his White Space, that place felt, different. 

"What's going on? Where am I? It's not my White Space. "

After a second, a mysterious voice talked with Sunny.

/Hello Sunny?\ "Huh? Who are you and why i can't see you?" /In some sense I am a GOD.\ "God, huh." /Listen carefully Sunny, you are dead and you are in a place known as Limbo, souls with regrets fall into this place.\ "So i am dead, but wait, i am sure that i was older, why am i a teenager again?" /It's because of one your important regret, Sunny you should let it go, your sister told you to forgive yourself.\ "I know, but i still can't." /You miss by her right? Miss by Mari.\ "..." /What if i will say you, that she can get a second chance.\ "What do you mean?" /I can send you in that terrible day, to let you change her fate.\ "Really? Wait, there is some trick, why you a GOD want to help me so badly?" /I don't have any hidden intentions, trust me.\ "I don't believe you." /Sigh, in the beginning i wasn't GOD, i was a human just like you, but then, everything went wrong in my life, no matter what i can't change my cruel fate, but in that day i swore that with these supernatural powers i will change the unfair fates, of people who need it.\ "... Ok, i believe you, i don't know why, but i feel that you said the truth. Then, i am ready." /Not so fast, it's can't be that easy, you need to forgive yourself to get rid of regret.\ 

Sunny closed his eyes and began to remember the good days he had with his friends and his sister Mari, deep down in his memories, Sunny has found those words that Mari's Spirit said to him.

&You will forgive yourself, won't you Sunny?&

Remembering those words Sunny learned forgiveness and finally forgave himself.

/Good, now I can send you to that day, what will happen next depends from you, good luck Sunny.\

After these words Sunny began to shine and then disappeared, after some minutes Sunny has found himself in the familiar house, his house, then he heard that same sound of falling violin, without a second thought, Sunny ran to the source of that sound, he arrived in the nick of time, former hikikomori saw how young him, unintentionally ready to push Mari, but before to let it happen Sunny ran to them, grabbed young himself, turn Mari away from the stairs and then fell with his young self from the stairs. For some reasons teen Sunny was a ghost or maybe a spirit, so he survived that fall in compare of young Sunny, after the accident Sunny saw the next scene, Mari descended from the stairs normally, since Sunny was a ghost she couldn't see him, Mari took the young Sunny, put him on her laps and began to cry.

"I am sorry Mari, but, this will be better."

Since Mari is older, she decided not hide the truth about Sunny's death, so her and Sunny's family made a proper funeral for him, after that scene teen or precisely present Sunny woke up in his bed, in his room, but in his old house, it was a night-time and Sunny felt the hunger, after descending from the stairs boy heard a knocks in his door, when Sunny walked to the door he heard a familiar voice.

&Sunny, it's me Mari, i forgot my keys at home, can you open the door for me?&

At first Sunny had doubts and remembered that last time when he opened the door, boy been attacked by Mari's apparition, but despite on this memory Sunny decided to open the door slowly, when he opened door fully, instead of apparition he saw Mari, live in the flesh.

&Hey Sunny I am ho-&

Mari been interrupted by Sunny who hugged her.

&Oh my, Sunny you missed by me so much? It's okay I am here with you, are you hungry? Let me cook to you something, you need to eat properly.&

Sunny couldn't believe by his eyes, everything were just too perfect, even if his and Mari's parents wasn't home, most important that Mari is alive and they not plan to move out. After a proper dinner, Sunny and Mari went in their room, but then Sunny asked to sleep in Mari's bed, she couldn't refuse, when they fell asleep Sunny saw a dream, dream where he saw his new life, there he with Mari finally performed that recital, their friends congratulated them with the successful concert, Sunny couldn't understand, he was sure that broke the violin, but then he remembered a memory which never had before, in that memory before Sunny threw his violin he was stopped by Mari, she hugged him and said that it's not necessary for them practice that much, so Sunny's Violin wasn't broken. When morning has come Sunny woke up and saw that Mari stood near the door of their room. 

&Good morning Sunny, breakfast is ready, I wait you in the kitchen.&

After those words she left the room and then Sunny only now noticed that Mari's hair wasn't black, it was purple, just like she planned to dye her hair with Aubrey. After the breakfast Sunny and Mari heard a knocks in their door, when Sunny went and opened the door he couldn't believe by his eyes again, it was Aubrey, but she looked just like in that past life of his, her hair was pink and she wore the same clothes, white jacket with short sleeves and yellow parts, black sleveless shirt and denim skirt, she also had the same turquoise lenses and even brought that same nailed bat.

'Hello Sunny, so, you and Mari ready to picnic?' &Hello Aubrey, yes we are ready, ahem, Aubrey how many times I told you not bring this um, bat?& 'It's for self-defense.' &Even so, it's still too dangerous, you can hurt yourself or others.& 'That's the point.' &Aubergine.& 'Ugh, fine, can i leave it in your home for a little while?' &Yes and don't worry, I am sure that boys will defend us, right Sunny.& 'Um, yeah.' 

After that Mari, Sunny and Aubrey met Kel, Hero and Basil and then friends went on the picnic, to their old place. With time Sunny, Aubrey and Kel got tired and fell asleep, Sunny had another unusual dream, in that dream he learned why Aubrey looks like a delinquent again, even if Mari was alive, life of Aubrey stayed the same, father left her family and Aubrey's mother completely ignored own daughter, just like in Sunny's past life. Aubrey realized that she must be strong, so after she and Mari dyed their hair, Aubrey changed her character a little, she became a little bit rough and befriended with Kim, Vance, The Maverick, Charlene and Angel, like in that past life, at first Mari don't approved Aubrey's new behavior, but master of picnics knew, even if Aubrey changed her character she still stayed the same girl with the kind heart. After the picnic, everyone went home, bur later, when Sunny and Mari fell asleep someone knocked in their door, Mari stood up of her bed and went to open the door.

&Aubrey?!&

When Sunny heard name of his close friend, he stood up and went to the door.

&Oh, Sunny, sorry for waking you up, Aubrey what's happened.& 'C-can i stay at your place tonight?' &You need to explain what happened, but first come in.&

Aubrey entered in Sunny and Mari's home and them three went in the kitchen, Mari made the tea for everyone and conversation has begun. 

'Um, are you home alone?' &Yes, our parents in the another town, they will be absent two days more. Anyway, Aubrey what's happened?& '... My mother got in the hospital.' &Oh my god, how is that happened?& 'I don't know, i just noticed that she is quieter than usual, but when i checked her, i learned that she lost conscious, i called the ambulance and they take her in the hospital.' &I am really sorry that happened with you Aubrey.& 'That's okay, somehow i knew that will happen, can i stay at your place tonight?' &Of course Aubrey, it's not even discussed, yawn, but i think it's time to sleep.& 'Then i will sleep on the couch.'   
"Y-you, you can take my bed, i can sleep on the floor." 'Sunny...' &Sunny are you sure? You can sleep with me if you want to.& "Thank you Mari, but i will sleep on the floor, i will be fine." &If you say so.& 'Thank you Sunny.' "No problem Aubrey."

When Mari brought the quilt, the sheet and the pillow to Sunny, trio began to sleep. But on a next day Aubrey awaited a bad news, her mother died in the hospital, her heart has stopped because of excessive alcohol consumption, since Aubrey was a minor, she could be sent in the Orphan House, but then Sunny got an idea, he asked their with Mari parents adopt the Aubrey, at first they wasn't sure about this idea, but with help of Mari, Sunny persuaded them, for some reason Sunny and Mari's mother decided to leave Aubrey's surname and not changed it. Time has passed and Aubrey got used to her new family, Mari always knew that Sunny feel the love to Aubrey and saw that Aubrey feel the same, she decided to talk with her brother when pink-haired girl wasn't home. 

&You love Aubrey, don't you?& "H-huh?! H-how did you know that?" &You can't hide it from your big sister, so, do you plan to confess her?& "C-confess?! What? I can't do it, she had a troubles and now she is a part of our family, i am sure she don't feel the same to me." &Sunny, Sunny, Sunny, i see that you trying to find the excuses, even if she now a part of our family, our mother not changed her surname, so she not sister to us, she not sister to you, also, i watched for Aubrey and well, i can say that she is feel the same to you, but waiting when you will make the first move.& "Well, what about you and Hero, why you both not dating?" &It's kinda same like your and Aubrey's situation. I just waiting his move.& "You so mean Mari." &Maybe a little. But Sunny, you need to make a first step, i believe you can do it, here the plan.&

Mari explained to Sunny her plan and reluctantly, but Sunny agreed to try it. On a next day Mari asked Aubrey wait outside of their tree house and with help of Basil made that Kel and Hero stayed in the tree house, then she gave to Sunny a sign and he went to Aubrey.

"Aubrey, can i talk with you?" 'Sure Sunny, what is it?' "You know, Aubrey, i must tell you something important, for all this time you been very close to me, but i must confess to you in something, Aubrey I... I... I... I... I love you, I loved you from the childhood, but i never could say to you about my feelings, well, that's all what i wanted to say, i know it's unexpected, but I could not be silent anymore well,  i leave you by  yo- "

But when Sunny turned around and went to the tree house, he was stopped by Aubrey, who hugged him from behind.

"A-Aubrey?" 'I... love you too Sunny.' "Huh? What you just said?" 'I love you too Sunny, maybe I never showed that, but i had feelings to you too, even so, I never could make myself confess to you, you always been very kind to me, it's maybe never been noticeable but, at first I had a fear that I will not fit in your group of friends, but, when everyone were busy, you always made me a company and listened every my crap, I realized that i feel the comfort in your company and fell in love with you.' 

Aubrey let Sunny go, he took her for a hand and said. 

"Aubrey, will you be my girlfriend?" 'Yes Sunny, i will.' "We probably should go back to our friends." 'Eh, they can wait.' "You right, they will wait."

After that, Sunny and Aubrey just stayed like this for five minutes, smiling to each other and blushing. With time Sunny and Aubrey told to friends about their decision to become a couple, they even weren't surprised, it seemed that not only Basil and Mari knew about feelings of Sunny and Aubrey to each other, but also, not only Sunny with Aubrey has found love, Hero finally got a courage to confess Mari, Kel often visited Basil's caretaker Polly and even Basil met someone, but these stories for a next time, most important that after his reincarnation, Sunny got a better life and been really happy. 


End file.
